1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fan assemblies used to direct air flow.
2. Background of Related Art
Because of the heat generated in electronic systems there is usually a fan incorporated to blow air across the electrical devices and cool down the components. The fans typically have openings with sharp edges that create high head losses at the openings. The head losses produce large pressure drops across the fan unit, reducing airflow and lowering the cooling efficiency of the fan. Large computers typically have a plurality of fan units attached to a mounting bracket that is connected to the frame of the computer. The units are typically separated within the mounting bracket to allow wiring to be placed in between the fans. The spaces between the units create vortices in the fluid stream that interrupt the airflow and further degrade the efficiency of the fans. The turbulence created by the sharp edge openings and mounting spaces also produces a high level of noise.
The multiple fan assemblies are also somewhat time consuming to assemble and repair. For instances, a typical assembly includes mounting each fan unit into the mounting bracket with a plurality of screws, installing and connecting wires and connectors into each fan, and then fastening a finger guard onto an entrance of each fan passage. To repair one of the fans, the unit must be disassembled in reverse order. It would therefore be desirable to have a single fan assembly with minimal parts and aerodynamic features to maximize the cooling efficiency of the fans.